


L'Amore è da sempre il riparo che hai.

by Iris_Silver



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MetaMoro, fab pensa troppo, lo hanno capito tutti tranne loro, metamorofebo, nmafn è finita, they are in love but they don't know, vacanze a bari per tutti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Silver/pseuds/Iris_Silver
Summary: "Hey Fabrì! Ma dove è Ermal?""Eh, bella domanda, aveva detto 'un attimo e arrivo' ""Quanto è passato?""23 minuti."





	L'Amore è da sempre il riparo che hai.

Avevano finalmente finito la canzone: scritto il testo, fatto gli accompagnamenti, provato con l'orchestra, e infine registrato il pezzo completo. Era fatta.  
Così per festeggiare il riccio aveva invitato i suoi due colleghi a passare un paio di giorni di meritato riposo a casa sua, a Bari, con la promessa di un tour nei luoghi più suggestivi e soprattutto più buoni della città.  
Il romano non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte, aveva preso il primo treno disponibile, due autobus e si era ritrovato in mezzo alla campagna senza idea di come raggiungere la casa del suo amico. Quando Fabrizio si era ormai rassegnato all'idea di farsi i restanti due kilometri e mezzo a piedi, sotto il sole rovente di mezzogiorno, fortunatamente era passato un simpatico contadino che gli aveva offerto un passaggio sul cassone della sua ape.   
Il vecchietto, aperto alle chiacchere, gli aveva raccontato di aver vissuto sempre tra quelle campagne, che ormai era rimasto vedovo, mentre la figlia, trasferitasi in città, lo veniva a trovare col marito e la nipotina ogni weekend.  
Fabrizio si intenerì a sentire quella storia, immaginando come sarebbero stati Anita e Libero da grandi e se sarebbero andati a trovarlo: sperava tanto di sì...non amava stare solo. Nel suo personale quadretto della vecchiaia appariva anche una figura seduta a fianco a lui nel portico di una casa sul mare, ma preferì non pensarci troppo.  
Iniziando a fidarsi dell'uomo, e per ricambiare il passaggio e le confessioni, il ragazzo azzardò a presentarsi e fare il nome di Ermal, anche perché sperava davvero che l'altro potesse portarlo a destinazione.  
Appena venne fatto il nome del riccio il contadino si illuminò, iniziando a raccontare come conosceva la sua famiglia ormai da tanti anni, che lui possedeva proprio il podere a fianco alla loro casa, quindi dalle finestre aperte era solito sentire la musica diffondersi nell'aria. Raccontò di come capitava spesso che da bambini i due fratelli Meta si arrampicassero sui suoi alberi da frutto per aiutarlo a raccogliere i frutti più alti, e di come la loro sorellina si arrabbiasse con loro per essere stata lasciata a terra da sola, troppo piccola per arrivare ai rami. Raccontò di come negli ultimi anni sia lui che Mira fossero rimasti da soli, senza più i figli ad allietare le loro giornate, così si trovavano spesso per mangiare insieme nel giardino di casa Meta, facendosi compagnia. Raccontò di come capitasse spesso che Ermal entrasse in casa sua con le ginocchia sbucciate e le mani piene di graffi dopo essersi arrampicato sugli scogli, chiedendogli disinfettante e cerotti per evitare di far preoccupare la madre.  
Il moro sarebbe voluto rimanere più a lungo a parlare con quell'uomo, non solo perché avrebbe voluto sapere di più su quella versione così pura di Ermal, ma perché era un piacere sentirlo parlare, con gli occhi fissi sulla strada, ma la mente persa in un passato lontano, la luce che lo illuminava completamente.  
Ma tra la campagna brulla si stagliava una villetta antica, di due piani, con un giardino sul retro, riparato da folti arberi; al fondo di quella piccola radura un muro di pietra che evidentemente divideva casa Meta dalla casa dell'uomo che gli aveva dato un passaggio.  
Erano arrivati.  
Alla vista dell'enorme sorriso che si dipinse sul viso di Fabrizio, il contadino si mise a ridere: "ahhh, ora ho capito perché mi hai chiesto tanto su Ermal..."  
Il romano lo guardò interrogativo, ma come risposta ottenne solo un gesto della mano da parte dell'uomo, come per scacciare un pensiero poco importante, e preferì non approfondire l'argomento.  
L'ape si fermò davanti al cancello di ferro e Fabrizio saltò giù dal retro del mezzo, con lo zaino in spalla e una mano sul cappello per evitare che volasse via. Anche l'uomo scese, per salutare il ragazzo.   
"Grazie mille, non so come ringraziarla..."  
"Tranquillo, per un amico di Ermal questo e altro"   
Lo guardò negli occhi, stringendogli una spalla eloquentemente, poi risalì sul mezzo sorridendo e mise in moto.  
Il cantante rimase un attimo di sasso, non avendo capito bene la reazione dell'uomo, o almeno: sperando di non aver capito.  
Alzò le spalle e poi suonò il citofono.  
Gli rispose proprio la voce del suo riccio preferito che lo avvertiva di accomodarsi in giardino e che sarebbe arrivato in pochi minuti.  
Girò attorno alla casa, finché non si ritrovò nella radura che aveva scorto dalla strada. Gli alberi creavano una zona d'ombra su metà del giardino, dove lo spazio era occupato da un tavolino bianco in ferro battuto, due sedie abbinate e uno sdraio con un cuscino del medesimo colore.  
Sul tavolo era appoggiata una brocca di vetro ricoperta di goccioline di condensa, piena di quella che evidentemente era limonata ghiacciata; a fianco c'erano tre bicchieri.  
Destinato ad aspettare l'arrivo di Febo, ma anche dello stesso padrone di casa, Fabrizio si avvicinò, tirandosi su le maniche della maglietta nera (lui e la sua mania per il nero, per una volta avrebbe potuto vestirsi di bianco), per versarsi un bicchiere colmo della bibita rinfrescante, sperando di trovare un po' di sollievo dalla calura che lo stava uccidendo. Poi si sedette sullo sdraio, rigorosamente all'ombra.  
Iniziò a guardarsi in giro cercando tracce di come potesse essere stato Ermal da giovane: se lo figurava seduto a quel tavolo, le cuffie nelle orecchie e un quaderno pentagrammato davanti agli occhi, mentre mordicchiava il fondo di una matita consumata, la mano che passava nervosa tra i capelli spettinati, alla ricerca della nota giusta; sull'albero posto proprio sopra l'arredo da giardino poteva facilmente immaginarsi Rinald, abbracciato al ramo più esterno per poter scorgere cosa stesse facendo il fratello maggiore senza disturbarlo; dalla porta finestra che conduceva all'esterno poteva sentire le grida della più piccola della famiglia, Sabina, che correva fuori alla ricerca delle attenzioni dei suoi fratelli.   
Fabrizio non li conosceva bene: aveva visto Rinald una volta soltanto, quando un pomeriggio era passato a casa di Ermal mente stavano provando il pezzo, ma non si erano scambiati che poche parole un po' imbarazzate, dal momento che il cantautore albanese aveva praticamente cacciato il fratello per evitare distrazioni. Sapeva bene che il suo compare tendeva a voler tenere separate la carriera e gli affetti e soprattutto che era molto protettivo verso suo fratello, però quel comportamento gli era sembrato un po' strano... non erano ancora così amici in quel periodo, ma gli era sembrato quasi come se Ermal si vergognasse di lui.  
Invece di Sabina non sapeva niente e non si erano mai incontrati; mentre cercava di immaginarsela da bambina la sua mentre proiettò un immagine che assomigliava a quella di Anita, a cui però invece che associare suo fratello Ermal, le mise a fianco l'Ermal attuale, che la stringeva forte mentre lei gli accarezzava i ricci.  
L'immagine successiva fu quella di una versione riccia di sua figlia, e in quel momento Fabrizio si impose di bloccare la sua mente. Non doveva pensare a queste cose, era già di suo in una situazione scomoda, ci mancavano solo le fantasie imbarazzanti.  
Doveva necessariamente distrarsi, così tirò e si mise le cuffie con della musica heavy metal a volume altissimo, in modo da coprire anche i pensieri più rumorosi. Poi si sdraiò comodamente sulla sedia sdraio, chiuse gli occhi e scivolò nel sonno senza rendersene conto.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto quando sentì una mano scuoterlo per una spalla. Spalancò gli occhi trovandosi davanti la figura di Andrea, leggermente chinato su di lui, con la solita canottiera bianca di qualche squadra di basket americana, i pantaloncini blu, le scarpe da ginnastica del medesimo colore, e il suo tratto distintivo: il cappellino rosso sulla testa, con la visiera a coprirgli gli occhi.  
"Aò, Fabbrì! Ma dormi? Dov è Ermal?"  
Il moro si stropicciò gli occhi con le mani, tornando seduto, mentre cercava di rimettere in ordine i pensieri e capire almeno dove si trovasse.   
Il sole gli aveva proprio cotto i neuroni.  
Ah sì, Bari.   
A casa di Ermal.   
Ermal.  
Si guardò intorno e del riccio ancora nessuna traccia.  
"Bella domanda, Andrè, quando sono arrivato mi fa 'due minuti e scendo' "  
Febo guardò attorno a se, come per sincerarsi che il loro amico non fosse effettivamente nascosto da qualche parte. Conoscendo il soggetto era possibile.  
"Bhe, ma qui non c'è. Tu da quanto sei arrivato?"  
Fabrizio sbloccò lo schermo del telefono e emise un verso a metà tra una risata soffocata, uno sbuffo e un lamento.  
"23 minuti".  
L'altro autore romano scoppiò a ridere, un po' per l'assurda capacità di Fab di addormentarsi non appena appena aveva un momento libero, un po' perché quei due si erano trasmessi così tanti difetti l'uno con l'altro, e uno di questi era proprio il ritardo cronico del suo amico di lunga data.  
Fabrizio proprio non riusciva a capire, ma subito nel cervello si accese la spia dell'ipocondria: e se gli fosse successo qualcosa?  
Incurante delle buone maniere, si alzò di scatto, avvertendo Andrea che sarebbe andato a controllare, e entrò in casa, passando per la porta finestra che era stata lasciata aperta.  
Si ritrovò nell'ampio ambiente del salotto, ignorò la cucina e un piccolo studio e si diresse verso il corridoio che portava, da un lato all'ingresso principale, dall'altro alle scale. Le imboccò senza esitazione, diretto al piano di sopra, e appena oltrepassò l'ultimo gradino si decise a recuperare un po' di buon senso, provando a chiamare il nome del padrone di casa.  
L'unica risposta che ottenne fu qualcosa che assomigliava a un lamento soffocato.  
Il cuore di Fabrizio riprese a battere più forte, mentre il ragazzo accelerò il passo verso la porta socchiusa al fondo del corridoio.  
"Ermal, cosa..."  
Gli bastò spingere la porta per ritrovarsi in un bagno abbastanza ampio, con una parete interamente occupata da due lavandini e un enorme specchio.  
E proprio al centro della stanza, chinato verso la superficie riflettente, stava il padrone di casa, che continuava a emettere suoni di sconforto.  
Il moro dalla preoccupazione passò allo sconcerto.  
Ermal stava a pochi centimetri dallo specchio, l'espressione concentrata e afflitta, gli occhi fissi sui capelli e le dita che spasmodicamente continuavano a arrotolare un riccio attorno al ferro caldo che impugnava nell'altra mano.  
Sembrava sul punto di una crisi di nervi.  
Fabrizio si limitò a fare qualche passo nella stanza e alzare un sopracciglio, come per chiedere delle spiegazioni.  
Dal momento che però Ermal lo stava chiaramente ignorando, decise di palesare maggiormente la sua presenza.  
"Hem...cespugliè, che stai facendo?"  
E il non così tanto riccio in quel momento decise finalmente di girarsi, guardando negli occhi il romano, ma riabbassò subito lo sguardo sbattendo un piede per terra e emettendo un lamento sofferente, incapace di esprimere cosa lo stava affliggendo in quel momento.  
Fabrizio capì che qualcosa non stava facendo star bene Ermal, così gli si avvicinò, incurante dello spazio vitale che il barese era solito tenere con le persione, e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, alzandosi leggermente sulle punte dei piedi per abbracciarlo meglio.  
Il più giovane si lasciò andare a un sospiro tremante, circondando a sua volta la schiena dell'altro.  
Si strinsero forte, era da qualche giorno che non si vedevano e già sentivano la mancanza l'uno dell'altro. Fabrizio affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo e gli lasciò un bacio leggero, strofinando poi il naso, con dolcezza, sulla parte che aveva appena sfiorato.  
"Me lo dici che cosa ti prende?"  
Ermal mugugnò qualcosa, poi si staccò dall'abbraccio e si rigirò, dandogli le spalle, per fissare il suo riflesso scarpigliato.  
"Io... io volevo che ci godessimo questi giorni di meritata vacanze, volevo portarvi nei posti migliori e essere al massimo della forma, volevo che fosse tutto perfetto. Volevo farti da cicerone per le vie di Bari e vedere i tuoi occhi sgranarsi di meraviglia, volevo portarti al mare, così avremmo potuto prendere il sole e fare il bagno e giocare a spruzzarci come i bambini. Volevo che ti innamorassi di questo posto come è successo a me. Ma doveva essere tutto perfetto per questo."  
A Fabrizio non era sfuggito il cambio di pronome da "voi" a "tu", ma decise di lasciar perdere, non voleva leggere tra le parole di Ermal qualcosa che probabilmente non c'era.  
Lo spronò a continuare: "e perché non possiamo più fare queste cose?"  
Il riccio abbassò lo sguardo: "Io dovevo essere perfetto, e invece... i miei capelli fanno schifo, non ne vogliono sapere di stare ricci, sono tutti piatti e fanno schifo e ormai e tardi e non posso fare più niente. È tutta la mattina che cerco di metterli a posto con la piastra ma non serve a niente."  
E Fabrizio dovette chiamare in aiuto tutta la sua forza di volontà per non scoppiare a ridere.  
Nacque subito dopo nel suo cuore un moto di tenerezza, che fece scomparire la risata dal suo viso: Ermal credeva di non essere all'altezza delle aspettative. Ermal stava cercando di apparire perfetto ai suoi occhi.  
Un nuovo sorriso si dipinse sul volto del romano, mentre appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del riccio per farlo girare e poterlo guardare negli occhi. Fece scorrere la mano dietro la nuca per accarezzargli i capelli e poi si fermò sulla sua guancia in una coccola che più dolce non poteva essere e a cui Ermal si abbandonò chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Ermal, tu sei sempre perfetto ai miei occhi, non hai bisogno di fare nient'altro che essere te stesso."  
Rimasero svariati minuti così, occhi negli occhi, a contemplarsi a vicenda, mentre con la mano sinistra Fabrizio continuava a accarezzargli la guancia, la destra era andata a cingergli il polso e a disegnare cerchi immaginari col pollice sulla parte interna, dove c'erano le vene, con l'obiettivo di fargli sentire la sua vicinanza e calmarlo.  
Non c'era alcun imbarazzo in quei gesti, solo tenerezza e bisogno di affetto da parte di entrambi. Solo un celato desiderio di vicinanza e amore che non era ancora pronto a venire a galla.  
Fabrizio decise di rompere il silenzio, prima di fare qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito, ma sapeva che il riccio aveva ancora bisogno di rassicurazioni.  
"Stai tranquillo che tuoi capelli così stanno molto meglio. Non mi fraintendere, adoro i ricci, ma quando te li fai con quella piastra si vede troppo, me pari 'na bambola di porcellana di quelle che fanno paura ad Anita. E poi se ci metti la lacca non ci posso passare le mani dentro."  
E mentre Ermal si lasciava andare a una leggera risata, il romano gli accarezzò tutta la testa, fino a prendere tra le dita un ricciolo poco sopra l'orecchio e tirandolo con dolcezza.  
"Va bene, se lo dici tu... allora li lascio così, tanto ormai..." sussurrò, con un tono sconsolato che tentava di coprire quanto le parole di Fabrizio lo avessero colpito davvero.  
"Eh, andiamo va, prima che Andrea ci dia per dispersi!"  
Ermal si fermò al centro della stanza non appena sentì quelle parole: "Anche Andrea è già qui? No, sono un pessimo ospite!" e la sua voce si riabbassò di tono, mentre si passava le mani sul volto con fare teatrale.  
Il moro a quel punto lo prese per il polso e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza con forza, e poi giù per le scale, diretto all'esterno: "Vorrà dire che ci offrirai la cena per farti perdonare del ritardo, ora andiamo prima che Febo pensi chissà cosa della nostra assenza."  
Giunto pochi passi dalla porta finestra che dava sul giardino, si girò verso Ermal per dargli un rapido bacio sulla guancia, poi, allontanandosi, gli fece un occhiolino e gli lasciò il polso per uscire in giardino.  
Il riccio rimase un attimo di sasso.  
No, Fabrizio non stava flirtando con lui. No, non era possibile, ne era abbastanza sicuro.  
Certo, lui avrebbe potuto evitare di farsi scappare quelle cose prima, ma il moro... c'era forse una minima possibilità che i suoi sentimenti fossero ricambiati?  
Bhe, ora non era il momento di fasciarsi la testa. Avrebbe avuto tempo quella sera e nei giorni successivi per verificare quella teoria a cui non aveva mai nemmeno osato sperare.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoli ancora di più e varcò la soglia del giardino sorridendo di felicità come non faceva da tanto.


End file.
